


Ugly Sweater

by jacindahb



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacindahb/pseuds/jacindahb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone attends Beverly's annual Ugly Sweater Christmas Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Sweater

Will looked himself over in the bathroom mirror one last time – the bright red sweater he wore had a giant Christmas tree across the chest, with felt ornaments dangling throughout.  They rattled as he moved.  He had glued cotton balls around the tree, approximating snow. 

_I look ridiculous_ he thought with satisfaction. 

He let his dogs out one last time and refilled their water bowls before locking his door and heading to his car.  Beverly’s invitation had said to arrive at 8 p.m. and he figured he would arrive a few minutes prior after looking at the clock on his dash. 

When he arrived, he saw that Jack and Bella Crawford were parking their car in Beverly’s driveway.  He pulled up behind them and parked his car, hurrying over to open Bella’s door and offering her a hand.

“Thank you, Will.”  Bella smiled as she took his hand and stepped out of the car.  Her smile bubbled into a small laugh as she saw Will’s sweater. 

“I see you decided to participate in Beverly’s contest” Jack said with an amused chuckle as he exited the vehicle.  He was wearing a green sweater with elves dancing throughout the front and back.  “I’m not losing this contest again this year” Jack said, as he clapped Will on the back.  They walked to Beverly’s front door and rang the bell.    

xxXXxxx

An hour later, the party was in full-swing.  Will clutched his spiked eggnog and sat in the corner talking with Alana.  She looked beautiful in a turquoise sweater and black leggings.  She had stuck a Rudolph pin on her sweater that swung his legs and blinked its nose in time to the music. 

Will looked at the Rudolph pin and smiled as its legs moved in time to _Jingle Bell Rock_.  “Have you heard from Hannibal?” he asked casually.  He had been looking forward to seeing the doctor all day and could not locate him at the party.

Alana smiled at him knowingly.  “He had an emergency with a patient, but he said he would be here.”  Alana paused before gently saying “Will, you need to just ask him out already.  It’s pretty obvious you are interested in him and from what I can tell, the feeling is mutual.” 

“I don’t think I’m his type.”  Will muttered as he blushed and took a sip of his drink trying to hide his face.  At Alana’s disbelieving look he took a deep breath and blurted out “Hannibal is great, and you’re right, I have feelings for him.  He’s the most intelligent person I know, he’s an excellent cook, he plays several instruments, he draws, he is cultured and refined, and on top of all that he is gorgeous.  Anybody would be lucky to have him.” 

His smile faded and he gestured towards himself.  “Now look at me – I fix boat motors in my living room, I have six dogs, rarely sleep, own exactly three ties and have no friends outside of work.  We don’t fit.”  Will took a deep breath and looked off into the living room.  He finished his drink and stood up.  “I’m getting another drink, would you like one?”

“Will.”  Alana’s voice was soft but firm.  Will looked at her and paused. “Hannibal keeps most people at a distance. He’s polite and aloof. It took years for me break through and we have a great friendship now.  You two connected immediately. You don’t see how he looks at you. He is relaxed and genuine in a way that he normally isn’t. He smiles more. You bring out the real person inside the façade.”  Will blushed and ducked his head. 

Alana continued, “you are different with him too, you know.  He pulls you out of your comfort zone and makes you engage with the world.  I have never seen you laugh as much as you do when you are together. I think you could be great for Hannibal, and that he could be great for you.”

Will smiled at Alana.  “I’ll think about it, okay?  Now I definitely need a drink, what can I get you?”

xxXXxxx

Hannibal left his patient’s house and looked at his watch.  He was over an hour late to Beverly’s party.  He opened the trunk of his car and pulled off his suit jacket.  He hung it on a hanger and laid it flat inside the trunk.  He pulled a maroon sweater out of the bag and sighed as he looked at it.

A week earlier: 

_Alana walked into his office with an invitation to Beverly’s annual ugly Christmas sweater party.  She handed it to Hannibal and laughed when she saw the expression on his face.  ‘Americans’ he thought to himself. The idea of wearing an obnoxious sweater in public was enough to make him shudder._

_“I don’t believe I’ll be available that evening”, Hannibal said politely.  “I will send Miss Katz a bottle of wine with my regrets.”_

_Alana shook her head and sat down on the leather chair next to Hannibal.  “Will is going to be there” she said in a teasing voice.  She smiled as Hannibal narrowed his eyes at her._

_“I’m not sure what Will’s attendance has to do with my declining to attend the party” he said coolly._

_Alana laughed. “Hannibal, don’t play dumb with me. You and Will have been circling each other for weeks now. Nothing is ever going to happen between you if neither of you is willing to make the first move.”_

_Hannibal gave a resigned shrug. He knew his friend was right. He had wanted Will since he first met the man – those gray eyes and slight smile captivating him within minutes of being introduced.  He learned of Will’s empathy disorder and found that the man was justifiably wary of psychiatrists. Their friendship had been hard won and he did not want to jeopardize it.  Sometimes he got the feeling that Will was interested in Hannibal in a romantic way, but the man was so guarded that it was hard to tell._

_“I’ll think about it” he said._

xxXXxxx

Hannibal knocked on Beverly’s door, apologetic smile in place.  The hostess opened the door and burst out laughing as soon as she saw him. 

“Hey there, Doc” She greeted Hannibal, waving him inside.  “I gotta admit I didn’t think I’d see you here tonight.  Thanks for playing along.”  Beverly grinned at the man as he followed her over to the bar.

“I apologize for my tardiness Miss Katz, one of my patients needed an emergency session.” Hannibal looked around the living room as he spoke.  He spotted Will across the room, talking with Alana.  They had not noticed him yet.

Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller walked over to the bar having an animated discussion. “Beverly, we need you to settle some---OH!”  Jimmy stopped in mid-sentence as Hannibal turned around.  He and Brian gaped at Hannibal, looking him up and down.  “Hey Bev, it looks like we have a winner for the contest” Brian said with a smirk.

Beverly looked at Hannibal and smiled “I think you’re right.”  She grabbed a bag from behind the bar and walked to the stereo and turned the music down.  “Hey everybody, listen up!” she shouted, getting everybody’s attention.  The small crowd all turned towards her and quieted down.  She glanced at Hannibal with a mischievous grin on her face.  “We have a winner for tonight’s ugly sweater contest.  As you know, the winner gets bragging rights for the next year, along with this lovely prize” she opened the bag and held up a Santa Claus doll wearing a snowflake cardigan.  He had a sign around his neck saying _Ugliest Sweater of 2014_.

The crowd giggled and looked around, trying to guess the winner.  Will spotted the back of Hannibal’s head across the room and started making his way over to him. 

“Hannibal Lecter, get over here!” Beverly called, laughing as Jimmy nudged the doctor over to her.  When Hannibal was in front of her, Beverly turned him around so he could face their audience.  A pin drop could have been heard over the stunned silence of the room as Hannibal faced the crowd.

Hannibal Lecter, the impeccably dressed socialite, was wearing the tackiest sweater anybody had ever seen.  It was maroon, with a pile of straw glued to the center front.  Mounted on the straw was a naked Jesus baby doll.  The words _Reason for the Season_ surrounded the doll in huge bright yellow block letters.  The left shoulder featured a giant yellow star that had LED lights surrounding it.

Beverly presented Hannibal with the Santa doll.  “The bar has been raised for this contest folks.  I can’t wait to see what you all come up with for next year.  Now let’s party! ” Beverly turned the music back up and walked out into the crowd.

Hannibal looked at his Santa doll and smiled to himself. If he was going to attend an ugly sweater party, of course he would have the ugliest sweater possible. He saw Will walking in his direction and turned towards the man, smiling.

“Hello, Will.”

Will had a huge grin on his face as he reached the doctor. Maybe Will had been wrong about Hannibal. Anybody who showed up in public wearing something that ridiculous couldn’t take himself too seriously.  

“Hannibal, I’m glad you came” Will said softly, his eyes crinkling with his smile.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. It is not beta-read so please excuse any issues.
> 
> My inspiration for Hannibal's sweater: http://www.collectorsweekly.com/articles/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/Reason.jpg


End file.
